Rinsed Memories::
by softeyesxX
Summary: Hatake Kakashi has been plagued by his mysterious past for as long as he can remember. But being the sensei to some extraoridanry students makes him consider his past, and the girl he once loved. KakaX?
1. Chapter 1

Note: And in being a Naruto fan, I must go where everyone else has gone before! Onto the fanfic realm where I shall, undoubtedly suffer immensely. Forgive me in advance.

Disclaimer: My mother told me to pick the very best one and I do not not not own Naruto characters or anything else. Ha! Bubble gum, bubble gum in a dish-

..:Rinsed Memories:..

Chapter 1: Undoubtedly Apart

--------------------------------------------------

"Gomen…I guess, Naruto," Hatake Kakashi looked upon his odd pupil in dismay. He would never learn, either that or he refused to learn such things; a.k.a. common sense. Kakashi sighed as his inevitable bored gaze returned to the sky for one awkward moment as Naruto froze in a stance that he had worked so hard to perfect.

Or so he thought was perfect.

"Let's try this one more time, ne," Kakashi said placidly.

The day was growing tiresome already due to the fact that Naruto was hoping to hone his skills for the upcoming chuunin exams (I'm sorry if I misspelled that, correct me please!).

Sadly, Naruto had not improved since midmorning when Kakashi had decided to show up.

Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura sat almost miles apart entranced in a world apart, Sasuke mumbling his distaste for Naruto's constant uphevel into the ground below while trying another jutsu.

Sakura sat a world away watching the sky, pink hair billowing in the wind swiftly as she picked flower after yellow flower muttering gently to herself in hopes of some exhilerating fate that the flowers were truly correct in their decisions for she whispered:

"_He loves me…He loves me not…He loves me"_

Again and again she uttered those eager words until all the yellow flowers in proximity were bare and dismal on the ground, leaving Sakura covered in an immense array of yellow. She then just moved onto another patch of horrified flowers waiting to be plucked and meet their grim end.

"Naruto, you still don't understand," Kakashi sighed and leaned down to face level with him and said with his hands out.

"What is it Kakashi sensei?" Naruto mumbled a little too loud for the close proximity in which Kakashi was in with him.

After a wince of his one visible eye Kakashi continued:

"You see Naruto, the problem with each of your jutsu positions is that you are trying to hard to master them just right. The jutsu's will work if you really have the heart to place in them. Watch" Kakashi said gently as he stood and placed his hands in front of him making a triangle.

Swift complicated movements were proceeded at top speed before Kakashi indefinitely disappeared, leaving a stunned Naruto staring at a quite frog on the ground that gave a meek croak.

"Cooooooooool," Naruto crooned to the frog, "Can you teach me to do that Kakashi sensei?"

Naruto had picked up the frog and was holding it in front of his face as if the frog held such wisdom that no other possessed. The frog just croaked and Naruto squealed with delight.

"What else can I turn into! What about cock a too? Or Hokage!" Naruto gloated and continued with his rant slipping in his plans for world-alright not world-leaf village domination.

"Naruto, why are you talking to a frog?" Kakashi was standing behind Naruto with his hands crossed over each other holding his despicable yet enjoyable novel.

Naruto was so startled that the frog flew from his hands and landed face down in the dirt. Sakura was letting out a high pinched laugh from her yellow kingdom but Sasuke had not seemed to notice. He only muttered:

"Idiot," before he turned back to the abyss of fauna and flora with no particular interest.

Hatake Kakashi was laughing gently, his one eye closed and the sides crinkled with crow's feet to show his enjoyment.

Naruto, however, did not find this very funny and stood with a huff and stood hurriedly only to stumble back landing on the poor frog.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed from her pedal paradise, for no good reason. Maybe she just liked screaming at him.

"Here, let me help you up," Kakashi chuckled, tucking his dirty novel into his left breast pocket.

When his hand came down to help Naruto up, Naruto noted several lines on his wrist to where his jacket ended. How he had not noticed these things before he did not know, but now that he saw them they seemed to stand out vividly.

When Naruto was finally hoisted to his feet he looked at Kakashi's arm, now hiding the uneven lines.

"What are those lines on your wrist?" Naruto asked curiously, well always trust Naruto to get straight to the point boys and girls.

Kakashi was suddenly taken aback by this. He looked at Naruto for a long moment before he said slowly,

"What…lines?"

"Those lines," Naruto pointed directly at his arm which Kakashi held at his side.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Alright I think that's enough lessons for today," Kakashi said quickly, almost too quickly for Naruto to believe.

But before Naruto could object, he was ushered off by his teammates, leaving Kakashi standing with his hands glued to his side, eyes turned upward towards the brilliant blue sky.

Grey clouds were rolling in from the east, a perfectly synchronized grey as if the white and blue had merged with the grey to mingle momentarily only to depart once again. He knew what lines Naruto was talking about, but the memory was all too plain and painful for him to think of. Yet the grey clouds tumbling forward seemed to press his memory until he fell into a lost and distant world of perfectly mingled grey.

_Flashback:_

"_Where is that Baka?" Ebisu said irritated as he pulled his hands behind his head. _

"_Where's that Baka? Where's the other Baka?" commented Ibiki with much hesitation._

"_She may be a Baka, but she's damn hot. Like me," said Gai slyly as he stood striking his infamous and annoying poses every five minutes. _

_Her sandaled feet hit the dew soaked grass as she walked at a leisurely pace. There was no need to hurry, the fact that this might be the most important day of her life made no difference to her. She could take just a few more minutes. Her emblem of the leaf village fell around her neck tied loosely as blazing red hair fell in soft loosened ringlets to her shoulders. Her brilliant grey eyes astonished all those that looked at her, but beyond that her constant engagement in battle was what really brought everyone's attention to her. She sighed brushing off her ruffled brown pants that were rolled to her knees. Her top attire consisted of a white tank top and a green over shirt that met just under her breasts. _

_As she rounded the corner to her destination she noticed her other friends sitting outside of the building she was destined to be in. She sighed and hurried her stride some making sure to make it look like whatever time she showed up wasn't a big deal._

_Just as she arrived at the building while being confronted by the taunts and jeers of her friends, one leisurely boy walked at a pace un heard of. He smiled indefinitely to the gang ahead and waved briskly before saying gently,_

"_Sorry I'm late, there was a terrible produce accident," he said nonchalantly._

"_A what?" asked Masurao astonished at his lame excuse._

"_Yeah, a produce accident, on the main road in. peaches and fruit pies everywhere," Kakashi muttered eating a strawberry._

"_Ah, I see. And you had to stop and save all the people from indefinite disaster of the rolling produce?" Ebisu asked casually with sarcasm hinting at every syllable._

"_Exactly," Kakashi concluded finishing his strawberry and throwing the green tip aside._

"_I don't know about you but I don't consider fruit pies produce," Ibiki said gently._

_Suddenly Kakashi turned to the girl at his right, who seemed almost upset,_

"_Again?" Kakashi said desperately._

"_You were late too Kakashi, it just so happens that you arrived the same time I did," the girl muttered angrily._

_Kakashi rolled up his sleeve to show several lines from his wrist to about mid way to his elbow. They were tightly placed together. The girl also rolled her sleeve up showing the same, if not more, amount of lines on her arms._

"_Ibiki, can you perform a fire jutsu?" she muttered picking a pin out of her side pack. Ibiki stood up with remorse and muttered something about why he always had to perform the jutsu. _

_Once the fire jutsu had heated the pin to an extreme temperature, the girl bent down, turning over some grass to reveal slimy wet mud. She pressed the pin into the mud and then stood holding Kakashi's arm tightly before she pressed the pin lightly on his arm for a few seconds. Once she let go a small line remained next to the last one placed on his arm._

_This ritual was completed on the girl too._

"_If you would just stop being late Kiana," Kakashi said as he threw the pin aside in the direction of the strawberry._

"_Me! You fail to realize Kakashi, that you also were late so this isn't entirely my fault," Kiana said gently._

"_But you agree that it's partly your fault," Kakashi said gently before smiling and picking the girl up around the waist and spinning her around, "Say it! Say it! It's your fault too. Little Kiana has faults! She's human, it's a miracle!" Kakashi screamed as Kiana was whipped around._

"_Yes-yes-yes Kakashi, okay so put me down. PUT ME DOWN!" when Kakashi let her return to the ground she sighed and hit at his shoulder, "Baka."_

"_So cold, so cold," Kakashi said as the others laughed._

_Suddenly their sensei appeared at the door to call them in. Kakashi and Kiana smiled at each other before each intertwined their fingers together._

"_Let's do this," Kakashi said with a slight grin on his face._

"_Well you do as much as you can and then I'll pick up the slack," Kiana laughed as Kakashi prodded her inside wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing at her shoulder as they walked awkwardly up the steps after their teammates._

_End Flashback._

Yes, Kakashi remembered very well those days; when she had conquered his heart. But he was young, and naïve and nothing could interfere with a young boy of sixteen.

And with his sudden daydream over with he shoved his hands into his pockets and carried on relentlessly through the forest, all the while grey clouds and bright red curls unfurling in his brain and choking all thought process for a decent amount of time.

---------------------------------------------------

Note: So! What did you think? I know the flashback was kind of long, and the burning seemed kind of masochistic but its all fun and games. I'm not some weird freak, just something interesting to remember the past by. Um, so review; make suggestions, corrections to spellings or comments! K THANKS!

Updates sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: No reviews yet, but that's okay I'm just going to continue.

Disclaimer: Yes Naruto is not my story or idea, I'm the lame-o who pretty much just branches off from ideas that I have. And on with the show kids.

Chapter 2: An Appearance and a Day

---------------------------------------------------

A young woman romped her way down through the sinewy weeds that caught at her rumpled brown pants aged and patched from many years of experience. Her hair was longer resting half way down her back only tied up shortly by a thin blue ribbon. She sighed and blew a stray curl from her face.

As she reached the top of the mountainous hill filled with weeds and shrubbery she placed her hands on her hips and took a break for a moment.

"Aah," she let out a soft sigh of relief noticing the familiar gates with an emblem imprinted on the gate doors much like the emblem that hung around her neck.

She smiled and ran down the hill too excited to be stopped by troublesome snags that tore at her clothing. When the girl finally reached the door of her destination she nodded to the guards who smiled gently to her. Her face was so kind and yet familiar that no exchange of words was needed; only the fact that she held up her leaf emblem some from her neck.

The guards nodded and opened the heavy Hidden Leaf Village doors with a groan.

The girl looked no different. Her bright smile was the same, her hair was a bit longer but the curls were still as loose and soft as ever. Her clouded eyes seemed to assume that she saw nothing, but it was just the opposite. Nothing got away from Kiana Miromota's eyes. She made her way into the village, her strong agile legs striding in deep yet feminine steps as she made her way up the steps to the main road.

Once this ground was pounded and left behind she took her first step back onto the main road that had shops and homes on either side of her leading up to the great stone shrine of the Hokage's past.

AS she stepped onto the road she was jolted into the past for a moment seeing her old friends laying leisurely on the side of the road and jeering at opponents. Then she was suddenly jerked back to reality.

She suddenly realized her amazing hunger and holding at her thin stomach she looked up and chased her way down the main road to a familiar Ramen shop that was, to her surprise, still standing. She laughed when she entered seeing everything almost the same.

She took a seat at the counter top next to a blonde haired boy who eyed her gently for a moment then returned to his beloved Ramen. When this boy realized what she had ordered he turned to her and said eagerly,

"Hey! You ordered the same thing as me! You must really like Ramen, because I really really like Ramen. Believe it!" he said a little too enthusiastically for Kiana.

"Is that so?" she said in a soft almost motherly tone. She smiled lightly and said gently,

"Well my favorite Ramen is pork with strips of bacon and slivers of green beans mixed with the noodles," she laughed some and ran a hand through her silky red locks, her left arm showing vivid uneven lines upon her wrist.

"Hey! You! You have the same lines," Naruto said with a jolt of excitement from seeing Kakashi's lines before. The women however, took it almost as an insult as to her age. Which she was proud to say was 32! Okay, so she was a little older than her younger years romping around town with the boys but hey, she couldn't look that much different could she?

"What did you say?" Kiana finally muttered bringing her hands to her face well aware that she probably had some laugh lines showing around her lips, but who didn't!

"No no, I mean these lines," Naruto grabbed her wrist and turned her hand palm up to trace the lines with her fingers before saying, "My sensei has lines just like these on his wrist too!"

"Your sensei?" Kiana was definitely interested. She leaned forward towards the boy and said softly.

"Whats your name boy?" as she took her wrist back and traced the sad lines herself.

"Hm? My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" he smiled and gave her the thumbs up before she smiled a little warily and said,

"Well Naruto, it's nice to meet you, I'm Kiana Morimota," she tilted her head and smiled continuing on, "So who did you say your sensei was?"

"Oh, you mean the one with the lines?" he said through mouth fulls of Ramen.

"Yes that sensei," she rolled her eyes some, the kid was cute but could use some work on his table manners.

"His name is Hatake Kakashi! And he's the best Jonin that ever lived! Believe it!"

Naruto beamed up noodles dripping from his mouth as Kiana's face took an unidentifiable shape. Her emotions had set it. She hadn't really expected him to stay in the Hidden Leaf Village that long. She always thought he would be the first one to get out. Well besides herself of course. But unlike Kakashi, she was forced to leave, otherwise she would have stayed and she and Kakashi could have-

She sighed and looked at Naruto before taking her own Ramen and eating it happily. After about three bowls stacked up on Naruto's side Kiana leaned down to him and said gently.

"Naruto, I would like to ask a favor of you," she said this gently so as not to scare the boy off, "I'm an old friend of your sensei."

"Yeah, I know," Naruto said sitting back and placing his hands behind his head as he balanced his chair on its two back legs. Kiana looked startled for a moment as if she thought Kakashi had talked about her or something. He couldn't possibly have, but before her thoughts were finished Naruto continued, "Cos of the lines on your arms. When I asked him about them, he said he didn't know what I was talking about. But I saw right through Kakashi Sensei! He was hiding something so I didn't take no for an answer. YAH!" he said punching the air and falling back onto the floor with a crash.

Kiana giggled some at him and said softly, "Would you mind showing me where he lives?"

Naruto jumped up and punched his fist in the air, "Sure!" he said excitedly. "I'll be like your bodyguard!"

'Boy this kid has some weird fantasies, first the Ramen and now this.' She thought.

"Uh, sure," she said. And soon they were out the door down the dirt road winding through house after house, Naruto claiming that it was a short cut and that he knew all the short cuts in town. Then he went on about a 10 minute rant about all the short cuts he knew of and how to get there.

By the time they reached a small home with a solitary light on in the lower left hand window Kiana breathed a sigh of relief. How did Kakashi put up with such a kid every day? She was only around him for about 20 minutes and already she was exaughsted.

"Well, this is his place, I have to get going! See yah!" Naruto said as he ran off down the street whooping and hollering all the way as many lights turned on in the further homes.

Kiana smiled after the boy and turned her attention to the solitary house. She took a deep inward breath and closed her eyes for a moment trying to calm the feelings that were fighting their way at her stomach. Maybe she shouldn't have had Ramen for dinner after all.

Soon she found herself climbing the steps do his door. What was she so worried about? This was Kakashi! Her Kakashi! The guy she had been in love with…fifteen…years ago.

She sighed again and muttered something to herself once more before she rapped lightly on the door. She heard footsteps from inside and something inside of her jolted and told her to run, but she stayed rooted to the spot.

When the door swung open a man with light grey hair and silouhetted eyes looked down at her, his emblem covered his left eye; his sharingan eye no doubt. And a ninja mask covered his face nose down only exposing one bored eye.

Kakashi had to look at the woman on his doorstep for a moment before his one visible eye opened white with astonishment,

"K-K-K-Kiana?" he whispered softly to the night air as the red headed Jonin stood on his steps meagerly smiling and breathed as if she was waiting to say the name again for fifteen years,

"Kakashi!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: And I leave you with a cliff hanger. In your face HAHAHAHHA

I'll be updating soon. Reviewing would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I'm not sure where I'm going to go with this one, but I'll try hard to make it work. I really like this story! So let's go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own Kiana and the my world that I live in. "It's population one, and you can't come"-John Mayer.

Chapter 3: What a Soul Remembers and Eyes Tell

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi!" Kiana said excitedly. The name fell off her lips like a kiss and infected each part of her with simultaneous jolts in her stomach.

Kakashi had to look at her for a long while before stepping down onto the steps, still one step up from her, making the height difference very significant. Kiana stared up with him with those grey clouded eyes that had plagued him for fifteen years but that he had blocked from his Jonin mind.

His eyes scanned her face, seeming to memorize every feature that he had become so accustomed to a long time ago. Memorizing, as if she was a dream and would disappear at any moment like she had all those years ago.

But after a few more breaths he realized she was real, solidified and she wasn't going anywhere, yet. Finally he spoke,

"What are you doing here?" it was the first thing that had crossed his mind, but after a moment a thousand more questions flooded his mind and fought for a place upon his mouth to be spoken.

Luckily, she spoke before he had a chance to blurt out any more questions to make the situation awkward.

"I…came back," she shrugged some and smiled as if this wasn't a big deal, as if life had just blown her away for about five minutes to get a cup of Ramen and she had finally re-emerged.

He stared at her again, thinking that answer was less than filling and finally realized the cold night air,

"Come in, come in," he ushered her into the warmth of his home. She smiled and looked around the home, it lacked materialistic things, but you could still tell there was someone inhabiting the home. She clasped her hands together and looked around at the different things that hung from the bare walls until her eyes were drawn to a small table where two pictures sat comfortably and seemed to fit in the home. She walked over them to look more closely at the photos.

She picked the first one up and smiled at the group in the picture, it was Kakashi, Kiana and their teammates beaming from the glass covered frame as if nothing was going to go wrong only a few years from that moment. It was taken in their younger years, only one year after they had been announced to be teammates.

Yet they were beaming with cuts and bruises seen under clothes and on healthy cheeks from a months worth of fresh training. Her smile spread from ear to ear. That was when Kakashi and she had been just friends, very good friends with more in common than they ever believed. They probably still didn't believe that they had so much in common. But the day that that picture was taken also defined a moment in Kiana and Kakashi's close forming relationship, she remembered it well.

_Flashback_

"_Kiana! Will you please hurry up," a boy called from the top of the tree, several cuts adorning his smooth face._

"_Yeah, hurry, we're waaaaitiiing little GIRL," another said swinging upside down from the tree branch, a fresh rip to his pants._

_The girl grunted with frustration and looked determinedly at the tree._

'_Why can't I do this? It's…it's so simple,' she thought to herself. _

_Her red hair had fallen from her blue ribbon and messy curls hung around her face. She took a running stance and bolted for the tree trunk ahead. Finally when she reached the tree her feet collided and she ran several steps up until crashing back to the grassy ground below._

_With a shout she landed on her back, curls interlacing with the poking grass. Laughter was heard from almost every tree top. The trees were laughing at her. Well, that and her teammates were as well._

"_Come on, Genu Sensei said we all had to get up the tree before we could eat lunch!" Ibiki shouted from his tree top._

"_Yeah, we're hungry," came another distant call from the leaves. _

_Another disgruntled murmur of hatred spread across her lips before a shadow flooded over her face blocking the bright sunlight that had been plaguing her eyes. She tilted her head back farther and saw a sallow faced boy with his hands in his pockets. He had a slight grin on his face and he walked to her side and nudged her with this ninja-shoe covered foot. _

"_Not now, I'm wallowing," she said softly more to the leaves above her than the handsome face of a young man only about fourteen. _

"_Get up," he said without much enthusiasm, nudging her again with his shoe as if the incessant prodding would rouse her from her wallowing squander on the prickly ground. Kiana's eyes seemed to glaze over, grey clouding the pupils. She refused to cry, to show weakness._

"_Get up!" he said again, this time more forceful. She obeyed with much resentment and didn't accept the partially gloved hand. Kakashi quickly placed the untouched hand behind his head and sighed saying, "What seems to be the problem?"_

"_The tree is getting in the way of my climbing," Kiana said disgruntled giving a swift kick to the tree bark and then turning away wincing in pain. _

"_That's a very common problem," Kakashi concluded as if this was mere child's logic. "Alright, so let's fix this problem. Close your eyes." He commanded glaring at the treetops with one visible eye at the continuous jeers from above. _

_Once the red headed beauty had closed her eyes he prepared himself to speak when a loud voice from an unidentifiable tree top shouted,_

"_Are you gonna kiss her!" Kakashi sighed and continued on with his lesson,_

"_Now focus all of your charka to your feet."_

"_Uh, already tried that, didn't work," Kiana said a bit discouraged._

"_Well try again, concentrate harder," he said. Kiana tried to concentrate, the dense heat around her seemed to dissipate and focus to her feet, the laughter from above dispersed and broke into a thousand pieces resting at her feet only to be sucked in as alternate energy. _

_When her eyes opened she noticed the gaze of Kakashi upon her with diligence. Her eyes were once again glazed over in utter concentration._

"_Now face the tree and reach the branches above," with this last comment he turned and walked off towards another tree walking casually up the bark sidewalk as if it was an extension of land. _

_Kiana turned and carefully placed a foot upon the barked tree trunk and gazed up towards the leaves, stone faced. Her heart plummeted as her other foot halted her horizontal as she swiftly walked up the tree trunk as the boy had. _

_She had done it. _

_Once she reached the highest branch, her gaze returned and she reveled in complete success shouting and stirring the birds of her tree. _

"_SUCCESS!" she shouted to the sky._

_Shut up!" another called from a distant tree._

"_Took you long enough!" the next tree over said in an exaggerated tone._

"_Can we eat lunch now?" then a high pitch scream emitted the air as a tousle of leaves were sent to the wind and a soft thud of Ibiki landed on the ground._

_The remaining treetops laughed, including her. _

_End Flashback._

Kiana straightened and smiled around the room with much approval. Kakashi remained frozen in his spot by the door, the light flooding over his half revealed face. She turned and smiled to him in that innocent way she always had in their childhood.

"Kiana," Kakashi said slowly as if she had just appeared, "What do you mean, you just came back?" his heart hammered some, the extraordinary Jonin that had captured his heart when they were too young to care was standing before him, not much different but still a mystery.

Kiana's soft hands twitched nervously, "Ahh," she let out a soft noise that couldn't be determined, "I just came back."

"Yes, but where have you been all these years? Why have you just showed up now? Why did you leave in the first place? Was this some sort of test? Or a mission? Did Genu Sensei set you up to do-,"

"Kakashi, stop. I came back, I was gone, and now I'm back." She sighed solemnly. Well of course she'd have to tell him where she'd been the conditions under which she left but tonight was draining on her. Her face flushed some and she looked at him almost weakly. She approached him, but every step she took towards him, he took one back as if everything was a trick.

Her brow arched to him as she said slowly, "What?"

"Why?" he said forcefully arms crossed, face emotionless. She was the enemy, she suspected. She had left and he had crumbled to the ground. How he stood before her she did not know for she was about to collapse herself in seeing him again.

"That's a very broad question," she said placidly placing her hands on her hips.

"You don't give answers anways," he said stiffly. Kiana's head fell downward as she glanced at the woodworked floor.

"Is this going to be a fight?" she said wearily, "Because I really don't have the strength right now Kashi'," she spoke softly.

"Not a fight," his one visible eye narrowed some, "You're gone and then all of the sudden you show up. That's not natural, where have you been?" he paused, "Tell me."

Kiana sighed and collapsed onto the couch putting a hand to her forehead. Better tell him now rather than later. Later could cost her.

"I was sent for by the ANBU," she winced with her words and looked over at him.

"You were seventeen, that society didn't exist to a world so young," he said aggressively not convinced.

"They did to me. I was sent on a suicide mission, it's too bad I didn't die," she yawned some and placed her hand behind her head. "That's what they had counted on, then that nine tailed fox demon appeared in the Leaf Village almost a year after I left and they sent me to patrol the perimeters of several hidden countries- Kashi I don't wan to explain tonight, I don't think I'm making much sense to you," she sighed.

"You know about Naruto?" he inquired.

"That's his name?" her grey eyes faded and the light around her dimmed. Kakashi walked over carefully and crouched down in front of her looking up into her face.

"You left for different reasons, one of your own accord didn't you?" he breathed. She reached out and put a hand over his hair and stroked the spiky locks tenderly.

"Yes," she whispered her eyes not all there. He leaned up to her gently and stroked her face. Anger didn't run deep inside of him with her, not since the day she left him. Yet she was real before him now, with the same heat placed on her lips. He felt his mask come down some revealing softened lips hidden from sunlight and damage.

"Kakashi," she whispered almost to the dimmed room around her. He sighed and his lips met hers and bridged the 15 years apart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Filler? Maybe, it's taken me awhile to write this but I hope it was worth it. I personally enjoy the flashbacks and you might as well get used to it because you will be seeing more of them.

Review if there's time! K Thanks! Xo- softeyesxX


End file.
